


spill my heart

by dustywings



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Equalist Asami Sato, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustywings/pseuds/dustywings
Summary: Benders have been forced into hiding for years. The Equalists stop at nothing to ensure all Benders are thwarted. In turn, Benders express the same hostility.When Korra meets Asami, however, it is not hatred she is greeted with.[Korra/Asami]





	1. i

By the time she reloads the gun, it’s already too late. 

   He lunges at her, fire dancing his body. Just before he can touch her, he is thrown aside by a wave of water. The flames are extinguished. He starts to panic, scrambling back to his feet. She raises the now loaded gun at him, and threatens again, although her hands are shaking. She won’t be able to hit him if she’s shaking so much.

   It doesn’t matter. He flees immediately. 

   Once he is out of sight, she focusses on her next problem. Where did the water come from?

   She doesn’t have to search for long. 

   A girl appears, walking towards her, and the girl is staring at the gun. She doesn’t shoot, and she doesn’t attack. Eventually the mysterious girl stops before her, and it’s clear she’s severely dehydrated and not from around here. ‘I’m not gonna hurt you.’ The words come out in a dry croak. Then her eyes roll into the back of her head and she collapses.

   Lowering the gun, she nears the girl cautiously. 

   Asami hesitates. She doesn’t know what to do at first. Benders aren’t to be trusted, and she’s not keen on inviting one into her own home. A part of her wants to walk away, and leave the girl to die. But another part, a bigger part, can’t.

   Maybe it’s a mistake. Whatever it is, she fulfils her debt, and saves the girl’s life in return.

**::**

   She wakes up to a cracked ceiling. Then, she wakes up again to a small boy, looking down at her with wide, dark eyes. And afterwards, she wakes up to the same cracked ceiling. The small boy is gone. Her back hurts. Her head feels like a storm. Groaning, she rolls onto her side, and sees a bowl of water on the floor.

   Rope is tied around her wrist, attached to the wall. She could easily burn the rope away, but she doesn’t. She allows it to dig into her skin while she reaches for the water. Only when she tastes the water does she realise how thirsty she is. Greedily, she downs the entire bowl, not missing a single drop.

   There’s somebody in the doorway.

   It is the woman she saved. Now in the light, she can see her properly. She’s tall, lean and she’s watching her closely. She’s on edge. Her hand is clenched by her side, and when she steps into the room, the atmosphere shifts. 

   ‘You’re a Bender.’

   ‘…yeah.’ She lowers the bowl. ‘Name’s Korra. Thanks for taking me in.’

   ‘Why did you come to my aid?’

   Korra doesn’t like her tone. ‘You were in trouble.’ She shrugs. ‘I had to help.’

   ‘You know Benders aren’t welcome here.’

   Korra grins. ‘Oh, right. So, you’re one of **them**.’

   Equalists. Anti-Benders. The soldiers who go out of their way to block a Bender’s chi and destroy their powers. For several decades now, Benders have been forbidden from many places, including Republic City. No wonder this woman looks at her this way. She’s suspicious of her. She’s **scared**. And, Korra can’t blame her for that.

   ‘Hey, I’m not here to cause any trouble. Just get me out of this rope and I’ll–’

   ‘Why did you come to Republic City? Were you meeting somebody?’

   ‘No. No, I came here looking for…’ She pauses, frowns. ‘Why d’you care? Listen, if you let me go free, I won’t bother you again. You have my word.’

   ‘Unfortunately, I can’t do that. If you’re seen leaving my home, I doubt the repercussions will be kind to either of us.’

   ‘Why save me, then?’

   She bites down on her lower lip. Korra has a point. But it wasn’t really a rational decision. ‘You’re staying here. Word has already spread that there are Benders lurking in the city. If you stay here until it’s all over, I’d appreciate that.’

   Korra raises a brow. ‘As a guest?’ Her face darkens. ‘Or, as your hostage?’

   ‘Neither, particularly.’ She hesitates, and Korra notices doubt shadow her eyes. ‘At least let me figure out what to do first–’ She halts at once. 

   Korra sees the small boy first.

   He stares at Korra in mild fascination, but there isn’t any fear. Korra stares back. Then, she’s snapped out of her reverie when the Equalist grabs his attention. She gently takes his hand, and leads him away from the room. She speaks in a hushed voice, but Korra can hear her: ‘Mummy has a few things to handle. Go back to bed.’

   ‘But, mummy, who’s that lady?’

   The voices fade. 

   Korra tugs at the rope. It’s tight, and refusing to budge. That boy’s face flashes in her mind. She hears footsteps approaching, and it’s the same woman as before. This time, she doesn’t stop at the doorway, and Korra tenses when she walks over. 

   The rope is cut away with a knife. She’s free. Korra narrows her brows, uncertain if she may be attacked, but the Equalist is not a threat.

   ‘I gave you my name,’ Korra says. ‘You can at least tell me yours.’

   ‘Asami.’ Korra is surprised by her quick reply. ‘You still need to recover. When I found you, you were dehydrated. You’ve been unconscious for about a week now. Stay in this room, and don’t leave the building without my say-so.’ Despite her demands, Asami’s voice is soft. Korra wonders if this is all an act.

   ‘What’s the boy’s name?’

   Korra hits a soft spot. Asami visibly stiffens. ‘And stay away from him.’

   ‘… is he yours?’

   ‘Just don’t go near him. You’ve already attracted his attention, and I don’t trust you. Don’t go near him, and don’t talk to him.’

   ‘Yeah, I get the picture,’ Korra replies. ‘Avoid the kid.’

   Asami ignores her mocking tone. She’s about to turn away, but: ‘You were also high. Your pupils were huge, and you were talking gibberish. Initially, I thought it was the dehydration, but your symptoms were the signs of withdrawal. Fortunately, it appears as if you’ve got through the worst of it, but be careful.’

   None of this makes any sense. As far as Korra knows, she didn’t take any drugs before entering Republic City. The dehydration she can make sense of, though. 

   Her mission had been simple. She was in pursuit of an Airbender. The Airbender’s age is unknown, as are his or her whereabouts, but it was Korra’s duty to aid the Bender to safety, away from the Equalists.

   The search had gone on too long. Plus, she had to face multiple Equalists during her travels here. All of the intense action, as well as lack of supplies, led to her dehydration. She had been staying in the shelter near Asami’s home when she witnessed the attack. A Firebender had trespassed the city, and had been in pursuit of somebody else too.

   Why he would attack Asami, Korra doesn’t know, but she’s happy to have saved her.

   After all, she would be dead otherwise.

**::**

The sun glares through the window. Korra doesn’t bother closing the curtains. Instead, she soaks in the heat. For now, it’s all she can get of the outside world. She stands, resting her forehead against the glass, and figuring out that to do next. 

   Outside the city gates, her Master and family wait. They will surely know she’s still alive, but she dreads to think they might send in a rescue party. 

   Right now, a rescue isn’t what she needs.

   Asami doesn’t mean harm. Korra can tell she has a good heart. Besides, staying here might give her the chance to decipher this Airbender’s whereabouts. Or, at the very least, come to a truce with an Equalist. 

   She senses the boy. Korra whips around. He’s carrying a glass of milk, and he confidently comes over, placing the glass on the table. Afterwards, he looks up at her with the same curiosity as before. It’s astonishing how much he looks like Asami, but perhaps that shouldn’t come as any surprise. Korra smiles. 

   ‘Thank you.’ She takes the glass of milk, and has a sip. ‘You know, your Mother will be upset if she sees you talking to me.’

   The boy doesn’t reply at first. He’s still watching her. ‘I don’t think you’re dangerous.’

   ‘Certainly not to **you**.’ Korra puts the glass down. She crouches before him. ‘You don’t have to be afraid of me.’

   He tilts his head, frowning. He reaches out and takes Korra’s hand. 

   ‘Do you kill people with this?’ 

   Korra doesn’t answer. She won’t admit murder to a young child.

   ‘That’s why Mummy’s scared. Benders can be bad people.’

   Korra smiles sympathetically. ‘Yeah, I know, kid. But Benders can be good people too!’

   ‘Like you?’

   ‘Heh. Sure. Like me.’

   The boy smiles back. ‘Grandma was killed by a Bender. That’s what Grandpa said.’

   ‘I’m sorry.’

   ‘… My name’s Kyo Sato, and you’re Korra. I remember you telling Mummy.’

   ‘That’s right.’ Sato. Where has she heard that name before? ‘Kyo, I’ll keep our little meeting a secret, as long as you go back to bed. Can you do that for me?’

   However, Kyo doesn’t move.

   Suddenly the child looks troubled. He drops his gaze, and Korra is concerned he might start crying. But, then, he looks at her sharply: ‘I tried to stop it,’ he mumbles. ‘ **Before**. But I couldn’t stop it. I was a baby.’

   ‘Wait, what do you mean? What couldn’t you stop?’

   ‘ **Him dying**.’

   Korra blinks. She frowns, resting a hand on Kyo’s shoulder. ‘Him…?’

   ‘I should go back to bed.’ Kyo hesitates, then he turns away. ‘I think you should too, Korra. I–I hope you like the milk.’ 

   Then he’s out of the door, and gone. 

**::**

Everywhere she looks, machinery is. It would be beautiful if Korra knew what all of this was about. All kinds of inventions stand before her, from aeroplanes to cars, to even weapons. The entire floor is filled with them. Most are unfinished, whereas others are in need of a serious tinkering. Only one person is at work.

   The car has been hitched up, and she’s busy changing the oil beneath. Korra doesn’t think she heard her enter. She’s been admiring the machinery around her for the past twenty minutes, and Asami hasn’t made a sound of protest.

   ‘Do you usually leave your son alone upstairs?’

   Asami doesn’t pause in her work. So, she **does** know Korra is here. ‘Uh-huh,’ she mutters.

   ‘I hope you don’t mind,’ Korra says. ‘I wanted to have a look around, and I had no idea you had a place like **this** downstairs.’

   ‘Yeah. It was originally my Father’s.’

   Now the name clicks! **Sato**. Of course. How could Korra be so brainless? Asami’s Father is Hiroshi Sato, the most brilliant minded inventor, while also a fierce supporter of the Eqaulists. Korra’s heart skips a beat. Out of every home she has to be in, she would be residing in the one where a powerful enemy used to live.

   ‘Where’s he now?’

   Asami exhales. ‘Dead.’

   ‘Oh. Sorry.’

   She stops work. Finally. Asami stands to her feet, wiping her dirty hands down her jacket. Her uniform is coated in oil and paint. Korra blinks, somewhat mesmerised by the fetching look. When Asami looks at her, Korra quickly averts her gaze. 

   ‘A Bender killed him, as well as my Mother.’

   ‘That’s what Kyo said.’

   ‘What?’

   Korra softens her expressions, and turns to Asami. ‘Take it easy. He came to **me** , all right? Don't tell him I told you.'

   For a while, Asami says nothing, but she’s clearly irritated. ‘I thought he might.’ She walks to the bonnet of the car, opening the hood, and inspecting the battery. Korra steps over, intrigued by the engine. 

   ‘He says you’re scared.’

   ‘He said that?’ Asami is mildly distracted, and Korra isn’t sure if she’s genuinely interested in their conversation. 

   ‘I understand, I guess. There’s been so much friction between Benders and non-Benders, so I appreciate why you’re cautious around me. Especially after what happened to your parents. Kyo did seem rather upset about it all, though.’

   Asami’s hands are busy with thick wires, and she’s glued to her work. Even so, she manages to respond. ‘With all due respect, Korra, I don’t think you know the worst of it. My parents didn’t **just** die. I **watched** them die.’ She pauses. ‘It was my Mother first. A Firebender invaded our home, and burnt her alive. He saw me. I was just a kid. So he let me go. Not before burning the house down. Father arrived in time, and saved me. Then he bought this place.’

   She retreats from the engine, and closes the hood of the bonnet.

   ‘I’m seventeen and my Father has got involved with a group of Equalists. He stowed them away here, hiding them. Basically, he was keeping them safe from harm, although I didn’t really approve. After all, he wasn’t just putting his own life in danger, but mine and Kyo’s as well. A Bender eventually discovers the whereabouts of these Equalists. Unfortunately, he’s not feeling generous, and he kills the Equalists along with my Father.’

   ‘And spared you?’

   ‘I had a child. More to the point, I blocked his chi before he could try anything.’ She sighs. ‘But I was too late. My Father was already killed.’

   ‘Is your son a chi-blocker as well?’

   Asami pulls off her gloves. She’s breathing heavily. The story she’s revealed clearly pains her still, and Korra notices how much she **hates** it when asked about her child. Asami’s expression grows stern. ‘I told you to stay away from him.’

   ‘I am,’ Korra insists. ‘But he came to **me**. He spoke to me.’

   ‘What else did he say?’

   ‘Maybe you should ask him yourself…?’

   Asami walks past Korra. ‘I took you in, and I don’t regret my decision. But if you can’t respect my wishes, I’ll start to.’ It could be a bluff. Korra has a feeling Asami doesn’t want to hurt her. She’s not the type of person who **hurts**. Asami halts, and looks back at her. ‘I only asked for one thing. You’ll be safe here, guarded too. In return, I just need you to stay back.’

   The Bender tries to smile. 

   ‘I will, I promise. But, I don’t think it’s me you should warn.’


	2. ii

By dawn, the house is already alive. The young boy sits at the table, still wearing his pyjamas, and playing with his car toys. One is blue, and the other is red. He doesn’t stop racing them across the table when his Mother arrives. She comes over, strokes his head, ‘Are you hungry?’ She doesn’t wait for an answer, and already begins preparing breakfast.

   Kyo halts the car. ‘The lady is awake. Is she staying with us?’

   ‘No, she’s not, darling.’ Asami cracks an egg into the frying pan, and then another. 

   ‘Why not?’ Kyo asks. He’s too curious for his own good, and Asami wishes he wasn’t so concerned about Korra. ‘She’s a good lady. I think she likes it here.’ 

   How Kyo got that impression, Asami doesn’t know. She sighs, and says softly. ‘She can’t **stay** here forever.’

   Kyo slumps his shoulders in disappointment. ‘But she’s nice.’

   Moving the frying pan from the heat, Asami abandons breakfast and walks over. She gently rests a hand on Kyo’s head, and he looks at her. The boy is confused, and slightly irritated that his Mother is being so unreasonable.

   Asami doesn’t really have the heart to tell him about the Equalist and Bender chaos. 

   ‘I’m keeping us safe. Don’t you believe me?’

   He nods. ‘Yeah.’

   Asami straightens when she hears footsteps approaching. Korra hesitates in the doorway, uncertain whether she has the right to enter or not. They look each other in the eye, and Korra quickly glances at Kyo. She’s aware that Asami wants her to back off. However, the Bender hasn’t eaten in days, and the smell of food was hard to resist.

   Before she can let a word in, Asami walks over. She lightly presses a hand to Korra’s chest, encouraging her to take a few steps back. Once they’re out of Kyo’s earshot, Asami whispers harshly: ‘You’re not to come near him, Korra. If you need something from me, then you can ask. But not while he’s around.’

   ‘I’m just hungry,’ Korra says, although it sounds more like an apology. ‘I won’t go near him. Promise. Can I have some food, though?’

   ‘Wait here.’

   Korra does as she’s told. She folds her arms, leaning against the wall. There’s the sound of scraping and the rustling of packages from the kitchen, until Asami returns. A bowl of steaming noodles are offered, to which Korra enthusiastically accepts. She doesn’t hesitate to dig in, and Asami can’t help feel a little guilty.

   Maybe Kyo is right. Maybe Korra is a good person. Maybe she **does** like it here. 

   Even so, Asami has every reason to watch her back. She has had plenty of experience with Benders to know what they’re capable of.

   ‘Thank you,’ Korra gasps between mouthfuls. 

   Asami disappears again, but shortly returns with a glass of water. ‘Here.’ 

   Korra swallows. Takes the water as well. 

   ‘Were you **sleeping** outside?’ Both women turn to the voice. Kyo looks up at Korra with a faint smile. ‘I saw you sitting on the grass and your eyes were closed–’

   ‘That’s enough.’ Asami grabs his hand. ‘What did I say?’

   Suddenly Korra has lost her appetite. Kyo retorts back to his Mother, which is a mistake. Asami warns he won’t have any breakfast if he refuses to listen to her, and that does the trick. Kyo learns his lesson. 

   Korra chews on her lower lip. She doesn’t want to be a problem. However, what choice does she have? Asami outright refuses for her to mingle with her son, and it doesn’t make a lot of sense. Korra obviously won’t hurt him, and she wouldn’t dare influence him in any way. Yet, even when Korra **asks** about Kyo, Asami looks like she’s seen a ghost.

   What is going on here?

   This time, when Asami returns, Korra can tell she’s angry. The Bender takes a step back, bracing herself for the worst.

   ‘You were **meditating**.’

   Korra opens her mouth to speak, but Asami cuts through her. 

   ‘I may not be a Bender. I know what meditating means, though. You were talking to another Bender, weren’t you?’

   Korra can’t lie. Yes, this morning, she did meditate outside. She was trying to contact Master Tenzin, and inform him of the latest. Unfortunately, the activity was interrupted when she sensed Kyo watching her.

   ‘What do you want me to say?’

   Asami inhales. ‘My home is safe for him. If I have Equalists barging in because they’re suspicious I’m housing a Bender, then…’ She trails off. Korra frowns. It becomes clear to her that Asami is hiding something. Something in regards to her child. ‘I need you to be more careful. No Bending, and certainly no meditating while you’re here.’

   ‘If you allow me to talk to my Master, then I’ll be gone sooner. You obviously don’t want me hanging around. I can meditate anywhere. I can even meditate in your office, out of the way.’ Korra pauses. She softens her expression. ‘You’ve done a lot for me. You’ve saved my life, fed me, and even let me sleep under the same roof. But you obviously don’t want me here. All I’m saying is that I’ll be able to leave you alone sooner, as long as you let me meditate.’

   ‘I don’t trust you.’

   That stings. Korra isn’t sure why. ‘Well… I **have** to trust you, Asami. In return, I’ll offer security. I won’t Bend, but I’ll ensure you’re safe, as well as your kid. If things **do** get messy with the Equalists, then you’ll need me.’

   ‘I can handle myself.’

   ‘Heh.’ Korra smiles crookedly. ‘Exactly.’

   Asami studies her. Tries to imagine a world in which she trusts this woman, trusts her enough to keep her family safe. Asami places a hand on her hip, and with much reluctance, decides Korra’s offer might be best.

   ‘Fine. You can have my office. It’s on the top floor–’

   ‘I know.’

   Asami pulls a face.

   She turns on her heel, and returns to her child. The door shuts. Korra can’t hear anything from the other room, but has no intention to eavesdrop. She finishes her meal, and leaves the bowl outside, before dashing in pursuit of Asami’s office.

   It is a spacey room. The desk is cluttered with papers, blueprints stuck on the walls. A photograph of Kyo sits on her desk. He is much younger in the picture, but he still possesses many of his Mother’s traits. Korra doesn’t inspect the photograph for long. She didn’t come here to nose around, after all.

   She sits, cross-legged, on the carpet, and touches her knuckles together. Korra breathes in slowly, exhales out, closing her eyes. It doesn’t take her long. 

   In a matter of seconds, Korra’s consciousness escapes the confines of the room, and suddenly she stands in a different place entirely. Leaves fly by in the wind, and mountains surround her, touching the clouds. The sun is bright, but not hot enough to shield her from the cold. Being raised in the South Pole, Korra is accustomed to such temperatures.

   A man robed in red and yellow greets her. Korra bows, happy to see him. ‘Master Tenzin, I’m sorry I couldn’t communicate with you sooner.’

   ‘Korra.’ He opens his arms out, and Korra smiles, falling into his embrace. ‘Don’t apologise. You’ve clearly only just had the chance to do this.’

   Stepping back, Korra says, ‘I’m with an Equalist.’ Tenzin widens his eyes. ‘Please, don’t worry. She’s kind, and generous, and she’s letting me stay with her. I wasn’t able to find the Airbender.’ Korra’s face falls. ‘I couldn’t. While I was in pursuit, a Firebender was stirring trouble in Republic City. He was threatening this Equalist, so…’ Korra shrugs. ‘Well, I couldn’t do **nothing** , right?’

   Tenzin sighs. ‘No, that was the correct decision. I’m worried, though, Korra. Republic City is dangerous, especially for you. I understand you have faith in this woman, but be on your guard. It isn’t **her** you need to be wary of.’

   ‘I know. Um, she also has this kid. He’s young, probably only five. There’s something odd about him.’

   ‘Odd?’

   ‘I promised to protect him, in return for her letting me stay. But I think there’s more to this kid than meets the eye.’

   ‘Is he not fond of you?’

   ‘Oh!’ Korra laughs. ‘No, the opposite! I think he wants to be friends.’

   Tenzin smiles. ‘Well, my children have always been fond of you, so I’m not surprised.’

   At the mention of Tenzin’s family, Korra’s heart swells. She misses them. ‘How are they?’

   ‘They’re fine, Korra. For now, focus your mind on escaping Republic City alive. Come home soon.’

   ‘I will.’ Korra bows her head in respect.

   ‘And good luck, Korra.’

   The image of Tenzin disintegrates, and Korra feels as if she’s flying through the air. All at once, her surroundings change, and she’s back in Asami’s office. Korra breathes, opening her eyes. She stands to her feet. It’s bizarre. Although she’s been away from the South Pole for several years now, she’s only **just** started to feel homesick.

   Korra opens the door.

   … voices.

   The Bender narrows her brows, and listens. There’s a man talking. She can hear Asami, too, but Korra can sense tension in her words.

   Quietly, Korra descends the staircase. 

   ‘As you know,’ the man says, ‘There’s been rumours about Benders travelling into the City, and wreaking havoc.’ Korra stiffens. **Shit**. Is this about her? ‘You wouldn’t have happened to have seen any Benders, would you?’

   ‘No, of course not,’ Asami replies. ‘Why… When were they spotted?’

   Good. She’s playing dumb. Korra travels further down the stairs, and crouches. She can see him now. A man dressed in dark armour, wearing a hood and mask stands opposite Asami. Korra notices the knife strapped to his waist. Asami has her arms folded, watching him closely. Kyo is nowhere to be seen.

   The man walks past her, and picks up a photograph on the mantlepiece. ‘Is your son here?’

   Asami does well to maintain a calm manner. ‘Sleeping in his room.’

   ‘Oh.’ He returns the photograph. Turns back to her. ‘Has **he** seen anything?’

   ‘If he has, then he would have told me.’

   ‘Is that a fact?’

   ‘ **Yes**.’ Asami stands her ground, and the man knows better than to keep challenging her. 

   He chuckles. ‘Sorry.’ He steps past her, hand delicately touching the knife. Korra clenches a fist, ready if he tries anything. ‘I didn’t mean to pry. Ms Sato, do you mind if I come by tomorrow evening? Not for very long. Only to ask a few questions.’

   ‘I will be busy around that time. Perhaps another day…?’

   ‘Mm.’ He shakes his head. ‘You’ll have to work around me, I’m afraid. Leader Amon would prefer that.’

   Amon. Korra grits her teeth. That **scum**. She’s heard many stories about him blocking Bender’s chi. He is one of the main reasons so many Benders have been cast out of this City, and many others. Korra looks for Asami’s reaction, but she doesn’t provide one. Clearly the name doesn’t affect her as much as it does Korra.

   Even so, at the mention of him, Asami changes her mind.

   ‘All right. Tomorrow.’

   ‘Tomorrow, it is. Farewell.’

   The Equalist leaves, a chill in his step. Asami shuts the door after him, and there’s a moment in which she needs to calm down. Catch her breath. Korra doesn’t move. Maybe she’s underestimated the impact Amon has on her, how much control he has over Republic City. For people like Asami, he is more of a threat than an ally.

   Asami speedily recovers. She looks up the stairs, and straight at Korra. 

   ‘You can stop hiding now,’ she says gently.

   Korra stands, but doesn’t come down to join her. 

   ‘Can you take me to him?’

   ‘To who?’

   ‘Amon. I need to see him.’

   To her relief (and shock), Asami nods. ‘Well, he is holding a ceremony in the next couple of days. As long as you’re dressed appropriately, you won’t be identified in the audience. I can take you there, but you need to be careful. If I’m caught escorting a Bender–’

   ‘I’ll stay hidden, I swear.’ Korra smiles. ‘You mean that? You’ll escort me?’

   Asami turns to walk away. Korra follows her. ‘A friend of mine will watch over Kyo, but we can’t be gone long. You won’t be able to see the whole ceremony, but you won’t need to. You’ll be able to see what kind of a man he is in the time we spend there.’

   ‘Thank you, Asami.’ 

   It does make her wonder, though. 

   Whose side is Asami on? And, is any of this related to her son’s situation, whatever that may be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow my Tumblr, so that I can inform you on when my stories will be updated. My url is: dustywings.
> 
> I plan to write the third chapter tonight, in the hopes I can give you another chapter because my colossal hours at work begin tomorrow. I'm really getting into the swing of this story now, and I have plenty of ideas! 
> 
> Thank you very much for your feedback and kudos.


	3. iii

‘Careful.’

   Looking up sharply, Korra’s heart skips a beat. She didn’t realise Asami was watching her. The wound is a couple of days old, but has started bleeding again. In a silly attempt to cease the blood from pouring, Korra had grabbed the nearest flannel. 

   The Bender tenses when Asami inspects the injury. Korra inhales sharply, suddenly very self-conscious, and avoids Asami’s eyes at all costs. Asami is soft, so soft Korra doesn’t feel her fingertips tenderly prodding around the injury. ‘How did this happen?’

   ‘Before finding you, I ran into a few Equalists.’

   That’s when their eyes meet. Asami’s expression is difficult to read. ‘A knife wound?’

   ‘Yeah.’

   ‘Well, at least it’s treatable. I think it’s amazing you haven’t caught an infection.’

   Asami leans towards a cupboard, and pulls out a small box containing medical equipment. She takes a disinfectant wipe, and begins to wipe the wound. Korra doesn’t make a noise of complaint. Patiently, she allows herself to be nursed. 

   ‘Don’t you feel pain?’

   Korra chuckles. ‘Sure I do. I suppose I’m just used to it.’

   ‘Really?’

   ‘Training to become a Bender isn’t easy. Not only do you have to master your own element, you need to be able to fight. And you need to fight well. So, yeah, that **may** involve getting hurt from time to time. Plus, your Equalist friends don’t exactly play nice–’

   ‘They are not my friends.’

   Korra raises a brow. ‘Wasn’t your Dad a huge fan?’

   Asami stops wiping, and, with just as much concentration, places a plaster across the wound. ‘There. That should be much better.’ She throws the disinfectant wipe away. Closes the box shut and returns it to the cupboard. Korra looks at the plaster, then back at Asami. She doesn’t say anything for a long while, and Korra starts to think she’s ignored her. Then: ‘My Father was heartbroken.’

   ‘You weren’t?’

   ‘I had Kyo. There wasn’t time for me to be heartbroken too.’

   Korra fastens her shirt. She frowns. ‘Who is Kyo’s Father?’

   Asami scoffs, and gives her a look. ‘As if having one nosy child isn’t enough.’ Korra smirks. ‘His Father–well, that has many implications, doesn’t it? It’s my understanding that a Father is, at least, **there** for the child. Kyo’s Father wasn’t. So, there isn’t a Father.’ She looks away. ‘He doesn’t matter.’

   ‘Did you love him?’

   Asami grabs her coat flung over the chair. She shrugs it on, and her eyes are distant. Her thoughts elsewhere. Korra has started to open old wounds, and Asami isn’t prepared to tend to them again. Especially in front of Korra, who might as well be a stranger.

   ‘I’ve got to go to work.’

   ‘Right. Sorry.’

   They share a glance, and then Asami leaves the room. Korra folds her arms. At first, she simply thought Kyo was conceived out of a foolish, spontaneous moment. But after knowing more about Asami, that just doesn’t sound like her.

   The way she talks about Kyo’s Father as well. There is **anger**. 

   She’s betrayed.

**::**

It is night when it happens. Kyo is fast asleep, and Asami has returned to her mechanics. 

   Sometimes, Korra isn’t sure if Asami is genuinely passionate about her work, or feels a duty to complete what her Father began. Perhaps it’s a mix of both, but there is certainly a burden on Asami’s shoulders which she is willing to bear. 

   Korra is eager to ask more in regards to Amon, particularly the ceremony which Asami has invited her to. She wonders how many Asami has attended. Already it’s clear the young engineer isn’t as loyal to him as most Equalists are. 

   When Korra arrives at the floor containing all of the Sato inventions, she doesn’t find Asami at first.

   She wouldn’t. Asami isn’t working.

   Korra turns, and there’s a man. An Equalist, dressed in a dark uniform. Behind the mask, Korra can imagine him grinning. A knife is held fiercely in his left hand. And in his right, he has Asami forced to him by the scruff of her collar. 

   ‘You failed to mention you had a friend staying over.’

   Asami struggles to break free, but the Equalist tugs her back.

   Korra readies herself into the appropriate stance. ‘If I were you, I’d let her go.’

   ‘Don’t, Korra. He won’t hurt me.’ Korra is surprised by Asami’s levelheadedness. She looks at her with concern. ‘He **can’t**.’ The Bender narrows her brows, and glances at the Equalist. ‘Let go of me, and we can talk. This is ridiculous.’

   There’s a long pause. Korra will hurt this man if he tries anything, but Asami is right.

   He can’t hurt her.

   So, reluctantly, the Equalist releases Asami. ‘A Bender. In your home. **Fuck** , you make me want to **vomit**.’

   Asami walks over to stand beside Korra. She isn’t trembling, or expressing any kinds of fear. Korra won’t entertain the idea that Asami has been threatened like this before. Surely this isn’t how corrupt the Equalists are! Willing to barge into somebody’s private property, and a Mother’s at that, and threaten her? Korra’s blood bubbles in fury.

   How **dare** he?

   ‘You lied to me,’ the Equalist growls.

   ‘What does it matter?’ Asami says. ‘Korra is harmless. She is not who you are looking for. In fact, Korra even saved my life from a Firebender, who **you** failed to find. So, don’t act all high and noble around me, when we both know you’ve been utterly useless.’

   ‘I should destroy her, and then destroy you too.’

   Korra steps forward. ‘I’d like to see you try,’ she grins. ‘If I recall correctly, you agreed to meet Asami tomorrow morning. She’s not the only one who’s been lying through their teeth.’

   ‘You piece of shit,’ the Equalist points his knife at her. ‘I **know** there is another Bender lurking these streets. An Airbender.’ Korra widens her eyes. ‘Oh, are you looking for him? Well, well. It’s a race. I get my hands on him, he’s dead. First, though, I’ll block his chi. To be honest, **that** is what kills a Bender. When they can Bend no longer and they’re just–human.’

   ‘We don’t know where this Airbender is,’ Asami says, although her voice has gone cold. ‘Now get out.’

   ‘Remember I am a chi-blocker,’ the Equalist snarls.

   ‘So am I,’ Asami deadpans. ‘And, for the record, I’m much more than that.’

   ‘You heard the lady,’ Korra says. ‘ **Leave**.’

   ‘Or what? You’ll drown me?’

   ‘And then some.’

   ‘Tsk.’ The Equalist hesitates. Korra’s hands are steady, and her gaze is piercing. She has him completely **locked**. The Equalist knows she won’t miss. She has him, and if he makes one foolish mistake, she’ll kill him. That much he is aware of. Cautiously, he steps around the two women. ‘Do you expect me to walk away without saying a word?’

   ‘I don’t care what you do, but I’d think twice on telling anybody about what you discovered tonight,’ Korra clenches her jaw. ‘I’ll make it **hurt**.’

   Asami places a hand on Korra’s shoulder, reasoning her. Korra straightens, and lowers her hands. 

   ‘You can go away. There’s nothing here for you.’

   ‘We’ll see about that–’

   The door opens from behind him. The Equalist raises his knife, and swivels around. And, there, right before his eyes, is a little boy, holding a toy car. Both stare at each other, frozen in place. The Equalist moves the knife, nearly tripping over his own feet.

   Kyo panics.

   He drops his toy. 

   Korra nearly lunges at the Equalist, but Asami grabs her around the waist, holding her back.

   The Bender is about to exclaim in protest, terrified the Equalist might attack, but then, suddenly, she and Asami are **flown** off their feet.

   Korra falls back heavily, winding herself. She coughs, gasping for air. She tries to get up, to see what happened, but another wave of air crashes into her. The impact is so powerful, she’s nearly lifted off the floor again. From the corner of her eye, she can see Asami scramble to her feet, and rush over to Korra. She grabs her by the shirt, yanking Korra up.

   That’s when Korra sees him.

   The flow of air has been manipulated, and, gradually, all the oxygen is being extracted from the Equalist’s lungs. The man has collapsed to his knees, his head knocked back, helpless as he suffocates to death. Standing there, Kyo watches in horror at what he is doing, what he **can** do, but he doesn’t **stop**. His eyes are wide, and focussed entirely on this man.

**Killing him**.

   Korra can’t believe it.

   Asami tugs at her. 

   Oh, God.

   And then it’s over.

   The Equalist drops. Kyo gasps, and stumbles backwards, hitting into the wall. Asami abandons Korra, and runs over to her son. 

   He’s crying. Wailing out, and panicking. Korra can’t stop staring. Never in her life has she witnessed somebody so young be so–

**powerful**.

   Asami protectively wraps him in an embrace, and picks him up. Kyo snuggles into her, arms around her neck, and hiding his face in her shoulder. She strokes his hair, hushing him, telling him it’s all right, it’s okay, none of this is your fault.

   Mother and child escape the room, forgetting about the corpse.

   Korra finally reacts.

   She hurries for the door, stepping over the Equalist. As she reaches the stairs, she slips slightly, and–

   Fuck. It was **him**. The Airbender Korra has been searching for all this time has been right **here**. Right here, under the tender watch of his own Mother. How could Korra be so stupid? Not all Benders are unloved when around Equalists. But how can Asami live in a place like this, knowing all too well her son may be murdered? People like Kyo, they are **hated**.

   It takes a long while for Asami to comfort her child. Korra sits on the bottom step, still at a loss. How can you comfort a child who has just killed a man?

   Then, the Kyo’s words come screaming back at her.

**I tried to stop it**.

**Him dying**.

   Korra presses a hand to her temple. Perhaps this isn’t the first time Kyo has accidentally killed somebody.

   The poor baby.

   Upstairs, Korra can hear the floorboard creaking. Obviously Asami has been able to calm down her son, and waited until he fell back to sleep. Korra gives Asami a few moments, before standing up, and climbing the stairs to meet her. 

   Asami has gone to her office, and she’s busy filing paperwork; she’s busy trying to **distract** herself.

   ‘Your child is an Airbender,’ Korra says. Even she can’t quite grasp the magnitude of those words.

   Asami stops. She’s tense. She’s **scared**. She didn’t want Korra to witness that. She didn’t want **anybody** to witness that, and now there is a dead body downstairs and–

   ‘I know,’ she whispers. ‘I’ve tried to keep it a secret, but…’ She turns to look at Korra. ‘He doesn’t know how to control his Bending abilities sometimes. I know he requires a teacher. How am I supposed to find him one, though, if Benders are killed?’ A tear trickles down her cheek, and she roughly wipes it away. ‘He gets frightened, and when he’s frightened, he panics and then… he just can’t help himself.’

   Korra hears her. 

   Now it all makes sense. The reason why Asami holds the Equalists with scorn. 

   Why she carries a gun. And why she didn’t want Korra talking to him.

   ‘My Master is an Airbender. He’ll be more than happy to–’

   ‘No,’ Asami says. ‘I can’t leave, and Kyo isn’t going anywhere without me.’

   ‘What, why?’

   Asami suddenly looks puzzled. ‘Korra, do you have **any** idea what the Equalists are capable of?’

   She thought she did. When Tenzin and the others told her stories, she thought she had a good idea. But now? Now, Korra isn’t so sure. Because even though the Equalists can’t Bend the elements, they are powerful in their own right. 

   If Asami were to flee, Kyo as well, then she would be found. One way or another, the Equalists will find her, and they will kill her. Her son too.

   Korra can pledge to protect them as much as she wants, but her promises will be empty.

   As far as Asami is concerned, Korra can’t keep them safe. Not forever.

   ‘Please don’t say a word.’

   ‘I won’t,’ Korra replies quickly. She means it. ‘You can trust me.’

   Asami breathes. Looks away. Then she scrunches her eyes shut, and falls, sitting on the floor. She runs her hands down her face, and starts shaking. Korra steps over towards her, crouches, and gently takes Asami’s hands away from her face. She’s awfully pale, and her cheeks are red from crying. Another tear drops from her chin, and Korra smiles warmly.

   ‘I’m sorry,’ she whispers. ‘I had no idea.’

   ‘Of course you didn’t,’ Asami replies. ‘Nobody knows. What am I going to do?’

   Korra is aware the question is rhetorical. Korra can’t answer anyway. There aren’t many options. She can insist Asami at least **try** and run away with her, but, at the moment, that option is a frightening and fatal one. Korra drops to her knees. 

   ‘Let me help.’

   Asami sniffs, and looks up at her. ‘You don’t have to…’

   ‘I want to.’ Korra shrugs. ‘I owe you that much.’

   Right now, it’s hard to ignore how inviting Korra’s eyes are. Asami has always been in shock at how bright they are, but, in this moment, they’re full of hope. Korra wants be trusted, and she wants Asami to know she can trust her. And Asami does. She trusts Korra to keep her son’s Bending abilities a secret. And maybe Korra **can** protect them. For the while.

   ‘Thank you.’

   Korra waits patiently for Asami to catch her breath. The Bender strokes a strand of hair from Asami’s eyes, and their gaze meets briefly. Korra twitches a smile, ‘You okay?’

   ‘Yes.’ Asami exhales slowly. ‘I’ve, uh… The body. I have to hide the body.’ She stands to her feet. Korra holds her hand, and helps her up. She doesn’t let go. Asami can’t look her in the eye at first, but when she does, a shadow of guilt passes her face. ‘Will you help me do this?’

   It’s an easy answer.

   Korra nods. ‘Of course I will.’

   Together, they abandon the office, hand-in-hand, and proceed downstairs.


	4. iv

Disposing a body is more complicated than Asami first anticipated. 

   Kneeling down to the corpse, she reaches over to remove his mask. The man is much younger than she thought. Probably her age, if not a little older. Dark hair, tanned skin; his eyes are shut, which she’s grateful for. 

   Asami exhales shakily, and starts to search his pockets. 

   ‘What are you doing?’

   Asami doesn’t say anything for a while. She retrieves a pouch from his pocket. Inside, she finds money, a ticket to see a show she hasn’t heard before, and a photograph. Asami’s heart drops to the pit of her stomach. ‘I just…’ She closes her eyes. ‘I was hoping he wasn’t a father. That’s all. It’s stupid, I know, but–I **had** to know.’

   Placing a hand on her shoulder, Korra squeezes gently. ‘We have to do this.’

   ‘How?’ Asami looks up at her, and her eyes are wide with guilt and fear. ‘I would bury him.’

   ‘Why don't you?’

   ‘I don’t know what his beliefs are. The Air Nomads, The Water Tribe, The Fire Nation–they all have different burial rituals.’ 

   Korra is amazed. 

   This man had threatened Asami, and even her own child. Yet, here she is, worried about the most respectable way to bury him. Korra hasn’t met somebody with so much empathy before, and she thinks it remarkable how, after everything, Asami can still have such a big heart. Even for her enemies. It’s something to be admired, at least.

   On the back of the photograph is The Fire Nation symbol: three flames, circling towards the centre. 

   Belonging to the Fire Nation herself, Asami knows exactly what to do.

   ‘We need to burn him.’ The problem is **how**. Asami isn’t a Firebender, and it’s not as if she can go to a friend, and ask for help. Murder has happened, and what’s worse, an **Equalist** has been murdered. If anybody found out, the punishment would be death. She lowers the photograph. ‘I could hide the body for a few days, collect the wood, maybe burn the body somewhere out of sight. But the smoke…’ She inhales. ‘Shit.’

   Korra crouches beside her. ‘We can burn him here, right now.’

   ‘No, we can’t. I don’t have the tools.’

   ‘I do.’

   Asami frowns. ‘You’re a Waterbender, Korra.’

   The Bender smiles, and it’s close to pity. Close to **guilt**. ‘I can also Bend fire, too.’ Asami stiffens. ‘When you found out I could meditate, did you know only Airbenders posses the ability?’

   ‘Stop.’ Asami looks away. No, it can’t be. She’s heard so many stories about the Avatar as a child, but growing up, it soon became common knowledge that the Avatar never existed. They were just bedtime stories. That was what her Father told her, anyway. That was what Amon preached. Naturally, everybody believed him.   

   It makes sense, though.

   Of **course**. Of course the Avatar saves her life. Of course it’s not **just** a Bender she welcomes into her own home, but the Avatar.

   ‘Why?’ Asami whispers. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

   ‘You never asked… I’m sorry. I know this is the last thing you want to hear.’

   ‘No wonder my son is drawn to you. So… you **can** Bend air?’

   ‘Yeah,’ Korra pauses. ‘My Master is an Airbender, too. For many years, the Air Nomads were virtually extinct. Lately, however, several have been appearing across the world. My Master sent me to find an Airbender who was found here–your child. There are others, too, Asami. Kyo isn’t alone, and we **can** help him.’

   ‘I can’t,’ Asami’s voice cracks. ‘I can’t let you take him. I–’ she sighs, exhausted. ‘The body. We need to get rid of it.’

   Korra blinks, and says nothing while Asami stands. She catches a glimpse of the photograph: a Father, Mother and a young girl. Smiling as if the world were perfect.

   It makes her heart **sting**.

   Korra tries to erase the image from her mind. 

   Maybe Asami is right to worry, to be scared. If Kyo and she vanished from Republic City, than Korra dreads to know what might happen.

   Especially if Amon discovered she was affiliated with the Avatar.

   A myth. A legend. A **lie**.

   Korra rises. She turns to look at Asami, wanting to convince her. **Run away**. There’s no reason why you and Kyo have to stay here–

   Except there is a reason.

   The biggest reason: **survival**.

**::**

   Fire viciously eats away at the body. Korra manages to control the flames, allowing them to just focus on the corpse; to dispose of it. Right down to the bone. Until all that’s left is ash, and a memory of somebody who was a stranger. Korra won’t ask why Asami went to such trouble to respect him in this way. That’s her own business.

   But, one question can’t escape her.

   ‘Who was he?’

   Asami doesn’t look away from the fire. ‘Who?’

   Korra glances at her briefly. ‘Kyo’s Father. Was he an Airbender?’

   ‘No,’ Asami replies quietly. ‘Please don’t ask about him again.’

   ‘He **was** a Bender, though, wasn’t he?’

   ‘ **Korra**.’ Asami bites down on her lower lip. This is all too much, in such a short space of time. A part of her knows Korra deserves the information regarding Kyo’s Father. Even so, **it has nothing to do with her**.

   When Asami turns to leave, Korra ceases Firebending.

   ‘You’re going?’

   ‘I need to check on my child,’ Asami says sharply.

   Korra waits until Asami is out of the door, and gone. Her heart is in her mouth, and her pulse is racing, and she wishes she knew why. 

   Being such a gentle person, hearing Asami lose her temper like that had– **shocked** her.

   Just as Korra returns to the body, she realises there’s nothing left to burn.

**::**

   Already, the sun is beginning to rise. She can see glimmers of light through the clouds, and the change in temperature is noticeable. Korra sits outside the Sato Estate, and she’s been out here for a couple of hours now. Nobody has passed her. It’s as if Republic City is dead. And, in a way, Korra prefers the quiet.

   It lets her **think**.

   Despite Asami’s stubbornness, Korra won’t stop trying to convince her to escape. 

   There’s only so much time until Kyo’s abilities are discovered. Amon will stop at nothing to ensure the boy is thwarted. Over the years of his reign, Amon has become severe. The idea of **mercy** has vanished from his ideology, and those who follow him are completely and utterly brainwashed. They will do **anything** he demands.

   Now, the fear of Benders has gone further than mere politics. It isn’t about the divide in class. Now, Amon has pressed in this fear that Benders are corrupt, dangerous monsters. Beasts that should be destroyed at once. In his theory, he has also made it very clear that the Avatar does not and never has existed. 

   Korra isn’t stupid. Amon must be **aware** of her, at least.

   ‘Have you slept?’

   Korra peers over her shoulder. ‘No.’ Clearly, Asami hasn’t slept either.

   Facing forwards, Korra listens to Asami approach. Hears her exhale, hesitate for a second, before sitting beside her. ‘Thank you. For burning the body, I mean.’ She smiles at her. ‘I’m sorry if I seemed rude previously.’ She averts her gaze, suddenly interested in her boots. ‘I guess living in a place like this my whole life, I’ve sort of drilled into my head I’m stuck here. Forever. So, when you come along and tell me otherwise…’

   Korra chuckles. ‘I’m a bit of a handful, aren’t I?’

   ‘You can be.’

   ‘I’m sorry, too.’ She leans back. ‘I know I’ve only been with you a few days, but I care a lot about you and Kyo. That’s why I’m pushy about you and him leaving with me. I know you said before that you don’t trust me, but at least trust the fact that I **can** protect you.’

   ‘It isn’t protection I need. At this point, I don’t care if my son is trained or not. He just needs a safe passage out of here. I’m willing to do anything in order for that to happen, but with this fear of Benders on the loose, it’s far too risky right now.’ She drags a hand through her hair, and shakes her head. ‘I don’t think it’ll be long until Amon finds out he’s missing a soldier. As soon as he does, he’ll be questioning **everybody**.’

   ‘If that happens, then we’ll just keep quiet.’

   ‘Kyo might not. This isn’t the first time he’s killed somebody. It’s an accident! He get scared, and loses control–’

   ‘That isn’t unusual of Benders. It’s why we have Masters, Asami. To guide us, and help us control out Bending abilities.’

   ‘It sounds like a dream,’ Asami breathes, sadness weighing her tone. ‘I don’t **want** to keep him here, but I **have** to. With me, he’s safe. I’ve always kept him safe. I’m not a Bender, and I can’t even comprehend what it must be like to be the Avatar, but that doesn’t mean I’m helpless. I’ve always protected him, Korra.’

   ‘I know–’

   ‘So be patient. For me.’

   Reluctantly, Korra decides to go ahead with Asami’s plan. She nods. ‘All right.’

   They fall into silence. From the corner of her eye, Korra watches Asami wrap her coat tighter around her. She’s **shivering** , and Korra knows this has nothing to do with the weather.

   Because, at the end of the day, Asami is still a Mother. And a Mother is **still** terrified for their child, even when they’re assured they can keep them safe.

   It is a gift Korra will never understand. Not until she raises her own.

   That is where they differ. Korra can throw out these wonderful opportunities to run away, but, in reality, that opportunity is **impossible**. 

   Shuffling closer, Korra wraps an arm around Asami’s shoulders. There’s a moment, a **dip** in the silence when they're suddenly tense. They’re unsure of each other. **They don’t know their limits**. Then, after another moment, one of them **breathes** , and then so does the other. 

   And then, Asami closes her eyes and falls into her.

   Korra embraces Asami to her chest, nose in her hair, and she closes her eyes too. 

   For Asami, she will have faith in her. She **has** to. Asami has **earned** that.

   ‘The Equalist Ceremony is tomorrow,’ Asami whispers. ‘Amon will be there. Do you still want to go?’

   Now, more than ever, Korra wants to lay eyes on the man who has caused so much terror.

   She tightens her hold on Asami.

   ‘I never changed my mind.’


	5. v

She ran away when she was twelve. Father scolded her, he slapped her, and he frightened her. It was the last time she remembers being **scared**. Fleeing from home always seemed like such a romantic idea. Until she tried it. Fleeing from home is a **last resort**. A desperate attempt to escape the madness. 

   And ever since Mother’s death, madness is all she’s known.

   Now, escorting the Avatar to a place that may well be Hell, she’s **terrified**. Maybe out of instinct, or uncertainty, or needing to know the Avatar is close, Asami holds Korra’s hand through the cheer and assault of the crowds. **There are so many of them**. So many Equalists, civilians, who have joined together to witness this ceremony.

   They chant his name. 

**Amon**.

   Their voices make it hard to breathe. Asami wants to **scream**. She has not attended a ceremony since she had Kyo. While her name has possessed such a grand reputation, she has never felt welcome in these places. Mostly because of her son, but also because she has always been– **indecisive**. Asami has **never** taken a side between Equalists and Benders. In her own way, she’s positioned herself in the middle.

   Confused. Neutral. Neither the bad or good.

   It’s **claustrophobic**. There **are** too many people in such a small space. Both women are nearly shoved over, the frantic assembly is so large. Korra squeezes her hand, and Asami isn’t sure if Korra is scared too, or if she’s just comforting her. Whatever the case, Asami squeezes back. She even looks back at her. 

   Korra has her hood up, her mouth covered by a scarf. She’s unrecognisable, and nobody bats an eye when she passes.

   Her eyes are wide, focussed, and she **looks** at Asami.

   Another squeeze.

   Asami can read her voice: it’s all right. I got this. Whatever happens, it’s going to be okay.

   Her heart swells, and she smiles quickly. Nobody has reassured her without saying a word. Perhaps it’s just a gift the Avatar possesses. But Korra simply has that effect on her: **she makes her feel safe**. When surrounded by Equalists, and mad men who want all Benders to **burn** , Korra can still **reassure** her. They will get out of this alive.

   The platform is lit up. An Equalist stands with his back straight, his face masked, waiting for the arrival of their leader. Korra blinks, watching the stage. She has never met Amon before, and so her heart is pounding. She’s excited, she’s nervous, but she’s **ready**. She wants to see him. See his **face** , and finally understand what kind of a creature he is.

   Korra glances at Asami…

   … who has gone incredibly pale.

   Korra frowns. Before she can say a word, the audience goes deadly silent, and then–

   She whips her head around. The stage comes alive. 

   Four men dressed in Equalist uniforms step out of the dark, and they wear medals attached to their breast. Korra doesn’t know what these medals mean, but she gathers these henchmen are of significance. The crowd applauses, cheers for them. 

   Yet they grow impatient.

   Korra swallows. His name rings out–

   ‘ **Amon. Amon. Amon. Amon**.’

   They want him. They want to see **him**. Nobody else. All of these people– **and there are thousands** –have all come together to see one man. Amon. They want to meet him. Lay their eyes on this Devil who has thwarted Benders worldwide. Who has stolen their chi, and made them

   disfigured.

   They **worship** him. They **love** him.

   Korra witnesses brainwash. She witnesses tyranny, and an obsession she can’t fathom.

**This** is what scares her. For the first time, the Avatar feels completely helpless. She feels like an alien, trapped amongst the insane. Her muscles grow tense, and a cold, unforgiving shiver travels up her spine. She shudders violently. Asami grabs her wrist. 

   Now is not the time to express fear.

   The crowds get what they want.

   Korra swallows, and looks up.

   When Amon reveals himself, it’s as if the world turns upside down.

   Korra is pushed forward roughly. Followers swarm to the stage. They scream, they cry, they **want** him. They reach out, hands outstretched and wide, desperate to be touched by this **saint**. Korra gasps, and falls into Asami. They **scream** for him. He is their saviour, their God, their everything, and Korra is completely petrified.

   He raises a hand.

   The world falls quiet.

   Korra’s heart is beating so loud, she’s worried everybody in the arena might hear.

   He speaks so calmly, so confidently. His voice is **liquid**.

   ‘My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were Benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender who extorted my father–’

   Korra can’t help herself. She looks at Asami, but Asami is too busy watching Amon. Her eyes are wide, and Korra doesn’t know if she’s genuinely intrigued. Holding her breath, Korra watches Amon again. The Equalist Leader steps into the middle of the stage, and addresses the audience more intimately, his voice as smooth as before.

   He talks further about his family. The hypocrisy of Bending. The fact that Bending has only brought oppression, murder and fear. How there are **still** Benders lurking the streets, and that they **must** be taken out before it’s too late.

   Afterwards, he moves onto the one thing Korra has feared.

   The ability to rob somebody of their Bending.

   ‘Permanently,’ he adds.

   Korra takes a step back. Four civilians are escorted to the stage where Amon stands. They’re handcuffed, and as they struggle to escape, Korra realises who– **what** –they are. 

**Benders**.

   Each Bender is forced to kneel down before the Equalist Leader. There’s a chilling growl from the crowd, and Korra buries her chin into her scarf. 

   ‘That’s not possible,’ she whispers. 

   ‘Now, for a demonstration,’ Amon says. He gestures to the Benders. ‘These men were caught abusing non-Benders, wandering **our** streets of Republic City and creating terror. But their reign of monstrosity is about to come to an end!’ The crowd cheers. Laughs. **Yells**. ‘Once, years ago, when I began my mission to bring equality, I would have given these Benders a **chance** to fight for their Bending abilities.’

   Korra is nudged by an excited supporter. He screams in her ear.

   ‘I offer mercy no more,’ Amon announces.

   His followers exclaim their support. Raise their fists.

   Korra can do nothing but watch in horror. Amon turns away from the crowd, his back straight and shoulders rolled back–like a soldier on a mission, at war, but his work is so **unjust**. So sickening and terrifying and Korra doesn’t know if she wants to see this–

   The first Bender is dragged over by his hair. He screams, writhing in panic and pain.

   Amon doesn’t say anything.

   He is unnaturally calm, and Korra thinks she might be sick.

   Then, he raises his hand. The crowd falls quiet again.

   Amon’s hand drops. The Bender screams. Amon’s thumb rests at his forehead, his other hand at his chest. 

   It happens so quickly. So suddenly.

   And there’s nothing. Nothing happens. Not outwardly at least, but one moment the Bender is on his knees, pleading for mercy. And the next, he’s collapsed to the side–

   The crowd roars.

   There’s a second. A second until the Bender stands again, tears streaming down his cheeks, and he punches the air, desperate for fire to burst from his fist.

   Nothing.

   He tries again.

   Again.

   And again.

   Korra can’t stop staring. Can’t believe it.

   The Firebender yells out, mourning his loss. And it’s true. It’s all **true**. Amon has stolen his Bending, and the Avatar has witnessed it all happen before her eyes.

   She glances at Asami, and realises Asami has turned away from the sight.

   Just before Amon can face his next victim, Korra is pushed again. And she keeps getting pushed. The crowd is desperate to reach the stage, to touch Amon’s feet, to **see** him. Korra growls angrily, and manages to take Asami’s hand, pushing them backwards through the crowds. She can’t **stand** this. She’s seen **enough**.

   Asami tugs her back.

   ‘We can’t let this happen.’

   Korra needs a moment, before she realises just **what** Asami has demanded.

   They look at each other.

**This needs to be stopped**.

   Korra blinks. She casts her eyes around the hall, trying to figure out a way to stop this sick revelation. Already, Amon has started work on his next victim. The crowds are completely oblivious to the Avatar, and maybe Asami is right: they **can** stop this. 

   That’s when Korra notices the pipes. If she could create a burst of steam into the hall, then perhaps she’ll be able to save the other Benders.

   Korra turns to Asami. ‘I’ll create a distraction.’

   Asami doesn’t ask how. She just nods, and Korra turns to leave.

   ‘Wait,’ Asami says.

   ‘Yeah?’

   Korra looks back at her. There’s an emotion in Asami’s eyes which Korra can’t pinpoint–

   ‘Be careful,’ Asami whispers.

   ‘You too.’

   Barging her way through the crowds, Korra manages to find one of the back rooms. She opens and slams the door shut behind her. Even from inside, she can hear the audience applauding. She can hear the Bender begging to be spared, and her heart nearly bursts. If that were her– **if that were her** , she wouldn’t know–

   No. Don’t. Korra can’t **imagine** losing her Bending abilities.

   She dashes along the hall, searching for a pipe in which she can burst open. As she does, she counts the seconds. It’s only a matter of time until her distraction will be too late. And she can’t let those Benders suffer. **She can’t let Asami down**. That last thought sticks in her mind. This isn’t just about Asami, or about those Benders on the stage–

   This is about little Kyo too. About every other Bender.

   She manages to find one of the pipes. But just before she can Bend it open, a voice calls from behind: ‘Oi, you!’

   Korra widens her eyes. Turns. ‘Oh.’ **Shit**. A rather bulky man has approached her, and she doesn’t like the look of the weapon in his hand. ‘Uh… Hey there, uh, brother.’ She nearly slaps herself. Even **Korra** isn’t convinced by her own ridiculous voice.

   ‘What are you doing?’

   ‘Um, looking for the toilet? Care to help me out?’

   Clearly he isn’t buying it, and Korra has no idea why she bothered.

   As he’s about to swing his weapon, she slams her heel into the ground, and it lifts up. He’s thrown off his feet, falling heavily into the pipe.

   The weight of his body causes the pipe to rip open. Steam pours out, soon fogging up the entire area.

   ‘Ha!’ Korra grins. ‘That’ll do, then.’

   Bending the steam into the main area where the revelation is being conducted, Korra hopes Asami is able to time herself right. Once the place is steamed up completely, Asami can jump onto the stage and save the remaining Benders. 

   Soon, Korra can hear yelling, but a different kind of yelling. This is of panic. Disruption. Chaos.

   It’s working.

   She abandons the pipe. Korra dashes out into the main hall. People are frantically running out, uncertain whether the steam is safe or not. Korra looks at the stage. Amon is nowhere to be seen. She rushes forwards, now concerned for Asami. Just as she reaches the stage, an Equalist appears through the steam, a hand reaching out for her.

   Korra doesn’t think twice. She kicks his hand away, and water shoots from the centre of her palms, knocking him out cold.

   ‘Bender!’

   She ignores the panic. Korra shoves into the steam, searching frantically for Asami. She calls out her name. Korra turns, and there’s somebody running at her. Out of the steam, another Equalist appears, but he isn’t quick enough. Korra dodges the attack, and runs past. She swivels around in time to punch him square in the jaw.

   ‘Asami!’

   Then she sees her. Asami is too busy trying to lift one of the Benders from the floor. He’s barely conscious, possibly drugged before entering the stage. Korra dashes over. She places a hand on Asami’s shoulder, and then tries to help her lift the Bender to his feet.

   Asami looks over Korra’s shoulders and gasps: ‘Watch out!’

**Electricity**.

   Korra has never been electrocuted before.

   But this–

   –this is **excruciating**.

   She screams, her body twitching violently from the shock. Blue bolts zap along her limbs, and she suddenly falls limp. Asami calls out her name. Korra can’t breathe. She’s still twitching, still trying to recover, **trying to stand** , and she can see it–

   his hand. 

   Doomed to fall on her head.

   Asami steps forward. She blocks the Equalist’s attack, before hitting him in the neck with her elbow. He stumbles, and she takes this opportunity to knock him down. The Equalist yelps, and it’s just one more hit to the face, and he’s out like a light.

   By this point, Korra has managed to catch her breath. But she feels numb all over. She struggles to stand to her feet. Asami hurries towards her, desperate to hoist her up–

   ‘Korra.’

   The Avatar moans, trying her best to regain consciousness.

   ‘ **Get. Up.** ’

   She sways slightly once on her feet. More Equalists are rushing for them.

   ‘ **I need you**.’

   The words are a strike to her heart.

   As if she’s heard them before. From a parent. From a friend. From a lover.

**I need you**.

   At once, Korra creates a barricade of fire around them. The Equalists immediately step back, hesitate, and even flee. Korra concentrates on the barricade, and it’s so hot, she nearly burns herself. Asami is completely stunned by what Korra has created. She has never witnessed this much power, from any Bender.

   Korra looks at her: ‘Get the rest out of here!’

   ‘But what about–?’

   ‘Do it!’

   Asami hesitates. 

   Then, she tugs the fallen Bender to his feet, ushers the others to follow, and escapes.

   Korra doesn’t allow the barricade to be extinguished. Not until she knows, for certain, that Asami has got out of here alive.

   And he just–

**stands there**.

   Amon watches her through the blaze. Korra watches him.

   One of them could attack. One of them could hurt. One of them could start a war.

   One of them.

   All too soon, he turns away, and vanishes. Korra drops her hands, and she’s gone before the flames have completely disintegrated. 

**::**

Midnight. Word spreads fast.

   Fortunately, Asami’s face was not recognised thanks to the steam and fire. 

   Korra’s face, however, was.

   Amon does not refer to her as **The Avatar**. Not yet. But Republic City are all too aware of who– **what** –she is. 

   The Benders they save don’t linger for long. They thank Asami and Korra, and flee the City without any intention to return. As Korra watches them go, she can’t help but feel a longing. How much she wants to **flee** as well. To return to Tenzin, her family. 

   But when she looks at Asami…

   … when she looks at Asami.

   ( **There’s nowhere else she’d rather be**.)

   Both women return to the Sato Estate. Korra wonders how long it’ll be until Equalists kick down the door, and insist on a search. A search for Benders, for the Avatar, **for Asami’s little boy who could be killed at any second**.

   Asami heads straight for her child. He’s tucked away in bed, completely oblivious, and the caretaker is stunned by the Mother’s panic. The caretaker doesn’t ask questions, though. She’s paid her money, and then dismissed. Korra smiles at her briefly while she passes, and doesn’t dare venture upstairs where Kyo rests.

   What happened at the revelation, it was all so much. Korra doesn’t really know what to do with herself. Whether she should communicate with Tenzin and tell him all she witnessed. Whether she should run out of the door here and now, and try and protect herself. Whether she should bring Kyo with her, and Asami too.

   If Asami would let her.

   Amon is on the radio.

**Terror is among them**. **This terror must be stopped**.

**If anybody witnesses any suspicious behaviour, anything at all, then they must report it immediately to the authorities.**

**Benders are evil. Cruel oppressors. They must be thwarted–**

   Amon is interrupted when Asami turns the radio off.

   Korra looks at her sharply, surprised. ‘How is he?’ It’s a stupid question. Of course Kyo has no idea what’s been happening, so he’ll be lost in his blissful ignorance. So, as she expects, Asami doesn’t answer. 

   Instead, the young engineer opens the window. Allows the cool air to blow in.

   ‘I wanted to help you,’ she sighs. ‘… I hope you don’t mind.’

   Korra widens her eyes. ‘What? Of **course** I don’t. I’m… I really admire you for doing what you did.’

   ‘How could I not? All I…’ She stops. Inhales sharply. Then, Asami scrunches her eyes shut, and her voice is **tight** in her throat. ‘All I could picture was my little boy up there. Scared and alone, and about to be **tortured–** ’ Asami gasps, shocked by her own words, by the reality of what may come. She’s shook by it all, and she starts to cry.

   It’s a sight Korra doesn’t know how to react to at first.

   So, she does the only thing which makes sense.

   When Korra steps over, she roughly grabs Asami by her shirt, and pulls her to her chest. She embraces her so fiercely, their lungs are crushed, and her knuckles turn white from **clinging** onto her so **desperately**. How much she wants to tell her it’s okay. Your baby will be okay. **I’ll save you and him** , but Korra can’t **speak**.

   She’s utterly silenced. Korra has to hold onto Asami tighter when Asami falls into her embrace. She can’t find her balance, and she leans on her completely, her fingers curling into Korra’s top, and **squeezing**. Asami weeps quietly against her, tears dripping off her chin, onto Korra, onto the floor, and it’s **agony**.

   Agony that somebody so wonderful, so kind, and so loving, has been resorted to **this**.

   Korra was so wrong. Benders aren’t the only ones in fear of such a delusional government. 

   ‘I’m sorry,’ Korra whispers.

   Sorry for Amon. Sorry for being blind. Sorry for not knowing any better. Sorry Asami and her poor child are in this situation. 

   Sorry for not saving her. Sorry for not saving him.

   Sorry for **everything**.

   ‘I’m **so** sorry.’


	6. vi

Afterwards, she pours them both a little whiskey to share. Booze is difficult to come about, especially when belonging to such a tyrannical government. However, fortunately, due to her wealth, Asami possesses some which she has hid away for some time. Korra isn’t much of a drinker – learning from an Airbender, alcohol has been strictly prohibited. 

It tastes good. More to the point, it feels good. Korra enjoys the hot, sharp taste in her mouth. The sensation warms her stomach, ignites her body, and she genuinely feels better. Asami sits beside her, and doesn’t take a sip. Korra notices. Asami is too transfixed on what just happened between Korra and Amon’s followers.

What he might do to her child – if given the chance.

‘Tell me: what is it like outside of Republic City?’

Korra sighs. She needs to be careful. There are many ways in which it is better, and many ways in which it is far worse.

She raises the glass to her lips. ‘Well,’ has a sip, ‘Uh, I would like to say safer, but…’

‘Try that one,’ Asami says softly. She looks at her. ‘Try safer. I can work with safer.’

It’s obvious. It’s obvious Asami wants any excuse to get out of here, to live outside of Amon’s government, and allow her son to live. To flourish, and live properly. Korra can fabricate lies if she wishes to: she can say it’s safer. That it’s happier. That the world is a much kinder place outside of the City. 

But Korra isn’t much of a liar. She watches Asami, wanting to help her. 

Wanting it all to be okay. 

‘I would keep you safe.’

Asami blinks. Swallows. ‘I know,’ she whispers.

‘To be honest,’ Korra says, ‘You can live in Republic City, or outside of it – neither is any better. At least within Republic City, there are definite rules placed down. No Benders allowed. No Bending, whatsoever. Outside of the City, however, it’s – much less certain. And, in a way, less safer as well. But we wouldn’t exclude you. At least, that’s all I can promise you. You’re not a Bender, but we won’t care about that.’

‘So, what do you care about?’

‘Just – if you cooperate, work with us, help us bring food home. That’s all. Support Benders and non-Benders alike.’

‘Do they exist? Non-Benders, I mean. Have you took any in?

‘Of course,’ Korra smiles, ‘We do all the time. My Master is determined I bring back your son. Keep him protected. Give him decent training. However,’ she looks down at her glass, ‘I understand if that seems impossible to you right now.’

‘I don’t know,’ Asami breathes. ‘I don’t care anymore, Korra. As long as he’s safe, nothing else matters.’

Korra looks at her. 

And it’s all there. All there, for her to witness. This Mother, who had a son with a man she loathes, fighting for his survival. Simply because he is different. Willing to do anything, even give her life, just so he is spared.

It is the kind of sacrifice only a Mother would know.

Asami has the eyes of a broken soldier. Somebody who has fought constantly, and suddenly been pushed into this small corner, where she’s had no choice, but to bottle in her emotions, and let things be. Just so her son might breathe another day. Korra can’t comprehend what that must be like. Neither can any of the Benders she’s familiar with.

If necessary, Asami will even stay within Republic City, she’s **that** determined to keep Kyo alive.

‘You could be happier,’ Korra whispers.

Immediately, she regrets saying such, but it’s too late. 

Asami pauses. Lets that sink in. Her eyes drop, hovering at Korra’s lips for a moment, then back at her eyes. And, then, their gaze locks. Happier. Asami smiles. Happier. What a lovely word. How **wonderful** of Korra to imagine. That this poor Bender would want Asami to be happier, for them **both** to be happier. 

That Korra may think, together, they would be happy.

Asami tears her eyes from Korra’s. ‘Thank you,’ she says. Korra turns her head away, conscious of Asami standing, and walking back into her home. Korra doesn’t make any effort to follow her. She finishes the whiskey. And her escape is there for her. She could leave Asami and Kyo. Give up on them, and return home.

But she doesn’t. She can’t. She **won’t**.

**::**

It’s early when she hears her. Korra can’t sleep, anyway, so it doesn’t bother her too much. However, the moment she senses Asami approaching, she opens her eyes, and watches. The sun is already beginning to rise. From where she rests, Korra blinks up at her, curious, uncertain, wondering if something has happened, or if she needs help.

Then, to her surprise, Asami stops. Korra doesn’t move, waiting. She’s still, eyes on Asami while Asami slowly falls to her knees, and crawls over to lie beside her. Korra smiles. Confused. Flattered. Worried. Asami has removed her makeup, her face awfully pale, and there’s a redness – a soreness – around her eyes, which makes Korra think she might have been crying.

For a while, they just lie together, silent. 

Asami shuffles closer. Korra believes she’s about to say something, but nothing is voiced. Instead, she breathes, slow, steady, and gently rests her hand on Korra’s hip. Her expression has become illegible.Korra immediately tenses. Tries to catch her breath. She lowers her head, conscious of Asami’s hand gradually passing her thigh, stroking down, before reaching up between her legs. Korra closes her eyes, and doesn’t refuse.

This time, she uses both hands. Korra straightens, allowing Asami more room while she unbuckles Korra’s belt, unbuttons the waist. Inhaling sharply, Korra cocks back her chin, and the sensation of Asami’s palm slipping into her trousers causes her to shudder. Asami looks at her, eyes half shut, watching, waiting for the slightest hesitation, but Korra doesn't say a word. Nor does she express anything other than–

Want.

She wants this. Asami has no idea how long for, but just knowing – Korra wants this. She exhales across Korra’s lips, her hand pressing softly across her warmth. Korra narrows her brows, closing her eyes, focussing on what Asami is doing to her. How she does it. How cautious, and gentle, and perfect she is at this.

While Asami starts to rub her finger into her, Korra eases, sighing. She hasn’t felt this way before. How Asami uses her fingers, so wonderfully, it’s enough to send her over the edge. Korra holds her breath, needing to be closer. Asami pushes herself deeper, the pad of her thumb finding friction against her clit. Korra sighs. 

They kiss. Somewhere along the way, they manage to kiss each other, and Asami is like fire. Hot and burning and scorching her, and Korra can’t get enough. She moves onto her side, Asami still touching her, and begins to work at Asami’s top. Asami gasps against her lips, smiling faintly while Korra reaches for her breast. Stroking and caressing, carefully cupping her breast, and massaging her soft skin. Asami reaches up, catching her lips again.

Suddenly their kisses turn urgent. Asami’s tongue is in her mouth, and Korra is encouraging her onto her back. She spreads her legs a little wider, and starts to move against Asami’s fingers, moaning into their kisses. Asami exhales sharply. Her free hand drags through Korra’s thick hair, and she tugs tenderly. Korra is shuddering, pressing her palm into the carpet, her other hand on Asami’s breast while she races for her orgasm. 

Asami opens her eyes, watching, amazed, awed by her. God. _Fuck_. Korra is so beautiful. So incredible, and wonderful, who would do anything for her and her child and, God help her, she doesn’t deserve anybody this lovely.

Korra moans from the first few waves of her orgasm. It doesn’t take long for her to hit her climax, and as she does, she presses her mouth to Asami’s in an attempt to quiet herself. What comes out is muffled, high-pitched and desperate. The first release she’s had in so long, and she comes, body pressed tightly to Asami’s, and Asami clinging onto her, kissing her back, and stroking her smooth skin, easing her down.

Afterwards, Korra exhales slowly, resting her head on Asami’s chest. Asami continues to run her hand through her hair, calming Korra into sleep. However, Korra isn’t a selfless woman, and she only requires a minute or so, before she’s kissing her again. Korra kisses with so much caution, Asami doesn’t know whether to feel touched or concerned. The fact, even when making love, Korra is conscious of just how **powerful** she can be.

They pause. Just briefly. Asami becomes aware of her surroundings, the fact her son sleeps upstairs, and maybe she shouldn’t be doing this – but, then, Korra places a hand on her cheek, and they look at each other. Korra smiles. And it’s so wholesome, and filled with a happiness Asami can’t describe, and she has to smile back. Smile back at what they’re doing, what has happened between them, how she truly feels for her, and it’s–

Just as it should be. Everything she’s wanted.

Taking Korra in, minding her wounds, letting her stay – she doesn’t regret any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's, uh... been a while.
> 
> I suddenly had to write about these two again. I don't know when my next update will be, but hopefully soon. 
> 
> You can find me on my new Tumblr if you wish to talk. My url is bringherhome.


End file.
